


it's almost like a two-tailed inferno-toothed tiger

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [44]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting a Pet, Just Add Kittens, Other, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, grazi, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Gren brings a kitten home.
Relationships: Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 15





	it's almost like a two-tailed inferno-toothed tiger

Kazi, having grown up in Xadia, had never seen a cat before.

It wasn’t like they weren't familiar with the idea of having a pet, lots of elven families in Xadia had pets, but none of their domesticated animals were similar to the tiny animal that seemed to be so popular with the humans. So, when Gren had brought home a tiny kitten to be part of their family, the elf had been extremely vary at first.

It was a feline, currently so tiny, just a few months old. The fire thing on Kazi’s mind was that it looked like the cub of a two-tailed inferno-tooth tiger, except the fact that it lacked a second tail, horns or wings. But the familiarity in body shape was there, tiny claws at the end of their paws, and a mouth filled with sharp fangs, although tiny. Their messy fur was even an orange color that reminded them of fire, with some white mixed in.

And its eyes were an almost glowing amber, yes, to Kazi, at first glance this would have been a cub that would one day grow up into a huge beast. Though, now they knew it wouldn’t get that much bigger.

Still, they were a bit wary at the start.

“They're a bit fluffier than I thought.” they replied after a few more seconds of looking at the animal. “Is that normal.”

“For him, yes. His mother had a long pelt.” Gren replied, holding the kitten close to himself. “Isn’t he just adorable?”

“He does peak my interest, yes.”

“I knew you’d love him. He’ll be the perfect addition to the family. We’ll play with him, feed him, cuddle with him and make sure he loves it here!”

Kazi really admired their lover’s enthusiasm.

“So, what shall we name him? We can’t keep calling him kitten.”

“How about… Kazi the second?”

“No Gren, absolutely not. That name is saved for our first child.”

“Since when.”

“Since now.”


End file.
